Ken 10 :Ultraverse
by Thewandyfulwriter
Summary: Ken Tennyworth, 14 year old teen, meets the great Ben Tennyson and gets his own Alien changing device. With the power he now wields, he becomes the target of evil aliens, reality warpers, dimension jumping bad guys and out-of-time warlords. Have no fear, Ken 10 is here!
1. Chapter one :It fell from the sky

**Chapter one :It fell from the sky**

Dimension 12, The Nano Robotic Revolution...

Kenny, a twelve year old brunette male, was running for his life through the forest trees of Bellville. The earth shook from the force of the explosions that riddled the place. Twenty feet tall silver, black and orange Nano battle robots were chasing him, obviously to have him exterminated. His legs pounded through the bushes, trying to get as much distance between them as possible.

The Nano robots were getting closer and closer till they were close enough to fire a blast that took him off his feet .

"AARGH!! "he exclaimed in terrified alarm as he fell flat on the grass, his chest heaving with laboured breathing, sweat glistening on his face. The Nano robots surrounded him, their whirring arm blasters glowing with amber energy. "Oh no "he whispered in sadness and defeat. He closed his eyes, ready to receive the blast that would take his life. Suddenly, he heard an explosion. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the smoking metallic husks of the Nanobots, a silver technopod resting in a crater not too far and definitely not that deep.

Kenny stood upright, then walked to the midst of the devastation where the pod lay. His right hand slightly fractured and hanging limply by his side, he reached out to the pod with his left hand. The pod immediately opened and a green and white gauntlet -like device leaped up and clamped around his left wrist.

"Aaaaahh!!!" he screamed in startled fright, and frantically tried to remove it. Unexpectedly, the cylindrical power core of the device popped up, and the green hourglass symbol morphed into a kite shaped icon with a strange dark silhouette.

He, out of curiosity, pressed it down, and green waves of omni energy engulfed his being, transfiguring his entire genetic makeup down to the last atom. He morphed into an alien species known as the Gourmand. The Gourmand were known as ravenous eaters that, once they ate something, spitted out plasma energy blobs that exploded on contact.

When the wave of omni energy faded, kenny, in the alien form of a Gourmand, started touching his entire body.

"Uh oh. This is so not good "

Dimension Prime, the city of Bellville...

Ken Tennyworth, 15 year old brunette teen, kicked a pebble as he strolled back home dejectedly, smoothy in hand. His hair was wild and untamed, sticking out every which way. It had a glossy sheen to it, and it reached as low as the base of his neck.

It was the last day of school, a day he'd been looking forward to for a while now. He'd been anticipating a summer holiday with his Interpol grandpa, but he'd been left behind, as an emergency had come up and he hadn't been at home by then. Grandpa Kruger had left with his sister, Anna, leaving him at home with his parents.

He was mad, but he couldn't find anyone to blame but himself, making him frustrated.

He huffed in indignation, then took a sip from his smoothy.

It was night time, and the sky was riddled with stars. It held no interest for him, as he mused in his own little world, oblivious to everything going on around him.

He was therefore none the wiser when, to the shock of a truck driver stargazing and smoking atop his truck, not two meters behind ken, three stars seemingly detached from the sky and descended with overwhelming speed. Ken heard the truck driver gasp and scramble to leave the truck's roof. Some passersby gave him a funny look, but Ken instead turned searched for the cause of the man's obvious fright.

Then he saw it.

He froze, and the smoothy fell off his fingers, splashing pink liquid on the sidewalk. The three stars changed trajectory. Two headed for the forest surrounding Bellville, and one headed for the city.

The star, or whatever it was, was heading right for him. Others saw it too, and they ran, screaming. Cars stopped driving momentarily, to find out what the commotion was about, and when they saw it, their tires screeched in their haste to get away. Ken just stood their, staring, fascinated.

Seconds later, the object crashed in the middle of the road, sending out a cloud of dust and asphalt and a shockwave that knocked Ken off his feet. He slammed into a light pole, then tumbled down on the cement. His forehead bled from where a piece of asphalt had hit it.

"Bloody hell "he whispered as he scrambled to his feet, his tan face now blackened with soot. He ran to the smoking crater, where the object had landed, and plunged unthinkingly into the cloud of smoke and fumes that shrouded the place.

Soles of his sneakers slowly melting, he approached the smoking object. It was shaped like a cart sized spaceship coloured blue, black and white. A strange symbol that resembled an hourglass placed in a black sphere rested on the head of the strange object.

"Awesome. An alien spaceship "he whispered reverently.

He reached out to touch the object using his left hand, and to his astonishment, the object suddenly opened up in varying places, smoke hissing out. He squinted his eyes at the silhouetted thing inside, and was nearly blinded when a brilliant flash of neon blue came from it. His left arm was still outstretched. He felt an object clamp around his wrist with a death grip.

He glanced at his wrist, and his jaw dropped. A watch. Or a wristband. No, a watch /wristband. It was sleek and glossy. Mostly white, with glowing neon blue lines creating circuitry patterns around it. A circular dial bearing the same symbol as on the object was mounted on the watch, and the hourglass glowed, making a long beeping sound.

**_Hyperultramatrix adjustment sequence activated. _****_DNA bio-matrix merge sequence activated. Hello, i am Ultra, the Artificial intelligence of the Level 40 technology currently in your possession. You have access to 70 of the 1002500 lifeforms in the Ultramatrix. *_**

"Wha-wha... "he sputtered with his mouth hanging open. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "A talking alien watch from outer space!!? "he exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that kid doing there ?" a voice said. He woke up from his daze and glanced around, seeing that some of the people who'd been running earlier were slowly returning. Sirens wailed in the distance.

Not wanting to be questioned by the police, he scrambled up the still smoking crater, his palms stinging from the heat, and took off like a pro runner.

Minutes later, when he'd reached a safe distance, he openly studied the watch, or Ultramatrix as it was called. He ran his fingers along the edges of the dial, admiring it's sleekness. He then placed his finger on the dial itself, and it beeped, before popping up, revealing a black cylindrical extension underneath, riddled with circuitry patterns. A holo-circle projected from the faceplate, and a holographic head came up from itsit's center.

"Whoa. Cool. I've got to show this to Anna. She'd be mighty jealous " he murmured. After staring at it for a while, he then pressed it down, unknowingly starting the transformation sequence.

A blue omni wave washed over him, and when it died down, he transformed into a Ornivian. He was 4 feet tall, white skinned and blue eyed. A blue backpack-like container was attached to his back, and four blue cords connected his wrists and feet to it. Silver rimmed holes were visible in his palms and the soles of his round feet. Four blue straps covered his flanks and calves, and three blue lines went from the container, then curved over his head and joined together on his forehead. The blue hourglass symbol was on his chest.

"Ugh. I feel funny "he said, casually rubbing his eyes, until he caught sight of his white hands. "What the hell!? "he exclaimed in shock.

"Ah, i see you've found the Ultramatrix. Pity I'll have get it from you "a deep, raspy voice said.

Startled, the Ornivian turned and his jaw promptly dropped open.

Hovering on a flaming piece of rock in front of him, was a bulky looking flaming monster. A pyronite.

**_To be continued... _**


	2. A bunch of alien heroes

**Chapter two :A bunch of alien heroes **

Ken, in his current Ornivian form, was beyond confused. It was plain impossible. The flaming humanoid wasn't real.

But how else could he explain his current predicament. He seemed to be getting a lot of unreals lately.

"wha-who are you? "The Ornivian stammered, slowly stepping back. He needed to get out of here. The flaming monster grinned, its fiery skull-like head contorting as it did. "My name is of no importance, homosapien. "the monster said, slowly descending on his flaming platform, "That, "he pointed at the symbol on the Ornivian's chest, "however, is of utmost importance. Hand it over "

The Ornivian scowled. He'd seen what the watch could do, and if the AI's words were to be taken into account, then giving it to this monster, who was probably an alien too, was a bad idea. He clenched his white fists. "I don't think so "

The monster grinned again. "Then i guess I'd have to peel it off of your dying bo-"

"Vulcan! "a deep, throaty voice yelled, and before either of them could blink, a corded red fist smashed into the pyronite's jaw, knocking him over to the wall of a grocery store.

In the place where the pyronite had been, stood a massive, twelve feet tall Tetramand with huge muscles and a golden gladiator outfit, complete with green combat boots, cyan armbands, and a short ponytail. The most curious detail, however, was the hourglass symbol on the Tetramand's chest, except this one was green and black.

"Whoa "Ken breathed in awe at the sheer size of the alien. Yep, he was officially witnessing what promised to be a massive alien brawl.

At that moment, a woman screamed. They all turned to see a women wearing a green dress running down the street, looking over her shoulder at them fearfully. They ignored her.

"Ben Tennyson "the pyronite growled as he slowly stood up, "I see that you aren't dead yet "

The tetramand scoffed. "You wish. This ends here and now, Vulcan. You aren't getting the Ultramatrix "

The pyronite snarled, then created a massive fireball in his hands. Ken's jaw dropped. "Try and stop me, weakling "Vulcan snarled, then hurled the fireball at the Tetramand. The Tetramand leapt out of the way, then landed in front of the pyronite and waved a punch. The pyronite caught the fist, however, and amped his inner heat. The Tetramand's fist burned. "Gah! "the tetramand exclaimed, then grabbed the pyronite's other arm and hurled him at a light pole. Ken was positively awed by the display of strength.

The pyronite got to his feet and fired a wave of yellow flames at the tetramand. It caught the massive alien and only sent him back a feet or two. The Tetramand roared, the clapped his hands and sent a shockwave that hurled two cars at the now flying Vulcan. Vulcan blasted one with a fireball, then grabbed the other one midair and threw it at random, unknowingly sending it to Ken's direction.

The Ornivian's eyes widened in terror when he saw the car hurtling through the air at him. He turned to run, but it was already too close. He yelled in fright, instinctively pointing an open palm at the car with one hand, and covering his face with the other. Instantly, a line of blue pressurized air erupted from the hole in his palm and sent the car flying the other way, causing it to crash right through a closed shop. The Tetramand and the pyronite barely noticed.

Ken, however, noticed. He stared at his palms in awe, then grinned at the symbol on his chest. "70, huh? Then let's start naming 'em. I'll call you, uh. Hmm, yeah. Got it! "he monologued.

The pyronite threw a fiery punch that burned the Tetramand's arms as he blocked it. He then back handed the pyronite, grabbed his flailing feet, then slammed him hard on the ground. It created a mini crater.

"Ok, that's it! "Vulcan yelled, before rising into the air and covering himself with a massive ball of flames. When the flames turned red, it dispersed, revealing a bigger, bulkier, mean looking Vulcan with red flames instead of yellow. "Gah! "Vulcan yelled, then hurled a red fireball at the Tetramand, who dodged resulting in an explosion of red flames that knocked the Tetramand off his feet.

Before Vulcan could proceed with his slew of attacks, a cocky sounding voice said from behind where he was in the air. "Hey matchstick. Why don't you give the red thumb a rest and settle this the old fashioned way? The one who wins, gets the Ultrama-whatever. "

Vulcan turned midair to see the Ornivian suspended in the air with the help of the holes in his feet, which were supporting him by shooting waves of blue pressurized gas to ground. The Ornivian grinned "Deal?"

The Pyronite smiled maliciously. "Deal "he agreed then created a red fireball.

"Just so you know, when I'm in this form, you can call me Jetstream. Get that. Jet-" he never got to complete it, as the pyronite sent the fireball coming his way. Jetstream narrowly missed the ball of super melting flames. "Whew, that was close. "He said, then flew a little bit closer to the pyronite. "With that aim, you could barely reach the broadside of a barn. Come on, gimme all you got, matchstick "he taunted. It worked.

Vulcan roared, then fired a startling wave of red balefire. Jetstream spiralled around the balefire, till he got close enough to unleash a wave of blue gas that sent Vulcan plunging down to the Asphalt. The pyronite landed, then shot fireball after fireball at the Ornivian in the sky. Jetstream dodged most of them, until a stray one slammed into him and sent crashing down, skidding along the Asphalt until he slammed into a water hydrant.

Before he could even get on his feet properly, another wave of red fire sent him careening into an alleyway, his entire front smoking.

"Ugh. That's bad. "he said as he staggered up, gingerly rubbing his head. The alleyway lit up brilliantly as Vulcan flew into it, balls of fire hovering above his hands. "Had enough? "Vulcan growled out. Jetstream grinned as he stared back defiantly at the hovering pyronite. "Nah, not really. Maybe a couple more shots at that noggin of yours, and I'll be satisfied "he said. Vulcan raged, sending the fireballs straight at the nuisance.

"You pestilence! Think you're a smart mouth huh!? "Vulcan roared.

Jetstream ascended, dodging the fireballs. "Actually, i think i am. Would do great for a career prospect, dontcha think? You could be the local barbecue man! "Jetstream taunted as he flew close to the pyronite and landed a punch. It barely moved Vulcan. Jetstream gulped.

"Oookay. Time for plan B. Lemme think it up first "he joked, now looking nervous. As Vulcan was about to give a fiery uppercut, he acted on instinct and gave the pyronite a full on blast of pressurized gas, hurtling the pyronite out of the alleyway. Vulcan crashed into the Tetramand, who'd been about to join the fray. "That's a full dose of Jetstream for yah. Hope yah loved it! "Jetstream said cheerily, flying out of the alleyway.

The pyronite quickly got up and blasted the Tetramand away before he could think of interfering again. "I. Hate. You!! "he roared at the Ornivian in the air.

"Awwn. Love you too. "Jetstream gave an air kiss, then zoomed away just in time to dodge a wave of fire.

"Okay, party's over. If you could just freeze for a moment. Wish i had Ice powers "the Ornivian said, then stretched both hands and let out a massive wave of slightly lighter coloured blue gas that shrouded the whole 10 meter radius around Vulcan.

When the gas cleared, to his shock, he found Vulcan encased in solid ice. "Whoa. Didn't know i could do that. "he breathed, staring at the holes in his hands in a whole new light. He heard a loud crack, however, and jerked his head up to see a particularly shriveled up Vulcan breaking out of the ice trap. His fire was entirely extinguished.

"I'll get you -" a red fist smacked Vulcan's head, interrupting his weak rasp and knocking him out. It was the Tetramand.

Jetstream, despite his annoyance at not being there one to K.O the flaming matchstick, whooped in excited euphoria. "Yes! Jetstream -1, bad guy-0.!"

He didn't notice the Tetramand advancing, as he was too busy celebrating. The Tetramand folded his corded arms, smirking slightly. "I've gotta admit, that was pretty cool. But the watch was never meant for you though. "he said. That got the Ornivian's attention.

"Huh? Who are you? "Jetstream asked. The Tetramand grinned, then tapped the hourglass symbol on his chest. A wave of Omni energy engulfed him, transforming him into a six feet four inches tall guy. He was obviously in his early twenties, with a slight goatee and unruly brunette hair. He had emerald green eyes, and he wore a black sweatshirt with a silver line going down his chest, and a green unzipped jacket with a 10 on the left breast worn over it. He wore a green multi pocketed jean trousers, and black, buckled combat boots. There was a green and black watch device on his left wrist, with the hourglass symbol on the faceplate and four prongs jutting out from the sides.

"The name's Benjamin Tennyson, but you can call me Ben. Though most of my acquaintances know me as Ben 10. And that thing on your chest, boy, wasn't meant for you, but rather for me. You're going to have to come with me so we can get it removed. "Ben drawled, looking a little smug.

Jetstream lowered to the ground. "But you have yours. This one's mine. "he said, his voice getting a little close to a whine. Ben shrugged. "So what? It's about to be given to another boy anyway. So you can follow me peacefully, so we'll find a way to remove it, or we can have an old fashioned brawl "

Jetstream gritted his teeth. "No way. I found it fair and square. It's mine. There's -"

"Tap the symbol "Ben interrupted. Jetstream was confused. "Huh? "

Ben sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. "Tap it. To change back "

Jetstream's expression changed, "Oh, right "he said, then tapped it and morphed back into his human form. Ben pointed up. "Besides, backups already here. "

Ken followed Ben's gaze, and his jaw dropped when he saw a massive green, white and black ship that eerily resembled a fork. The ship flew over till it was directly overhead. Harsh winds whipped at his hair and clothes.

"I promise you won't be hurt. We'll just extract it, and then you can go home" Ben said, trying to make his voice heard over the noise of the howling wind.

Ken stared at him. It hurt him to say this, but the opportunity to step into a ship that cool could not be passed up.

"Oh alright "


End file.
